The Way You Are
by ChimaeraGurl
Summary: Hermione goes to the Burrow and everything goes wrong due to some bad advice. R/Hr
1. Disclaimer

**

The Way You Are 

**

**

Written By: ChimaeraGurl 

**

**

Beta:Gillian 

**

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will apply for the entire fic. Anything relating to the wizarding world that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling also. Their personalities might be a bit off, though. 

Summary: This is a Ron/Hermione fic about what happens in the summer after GoF when Hermione goes to the Burrow. She gets some bad advice, which results in feelings being hurt. There will be perhaps six chapters. There is no Voldermort in this story. Why? Because I don't want him to be. Mua ha ha. Anyways, please review. I will gladly accept constructive criticism. First chapter will be up soon


	2. The Hyperactive Owl and a Letter

A/N: Hey everybody! This is the first chapter, I hope ya'll like it. I figured out how to use italics and all that stuff, which I couldn't do on my last fic. A lot of me figuring it out is thanks to Gillian. I'm a bit computer illiterate. Haha.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Hyperactive Owl and a Letter**

__

Crash!…Tap…Tap…

Hermione sat up stiff as a board upon hearing something hit her window. She was reaching toward her lamp in a panic when she realized what it was. Walking across the hardwood floor she went toward the window. Hermione groggily reached across her desk and opened the window. Soon as she had, one ludicrously happy owl zoomed inside Hermione's bedroom.

After the owl had knocked over several stacks of books and parchment, and had crashed into the side of Hermione's head, she grabbed him by the leg as he was flying by. The owl then proceeded to flap it's wings wildly and screech in protest. Hermione realized, even in her sleepy stat, the owl must be Pig. Only Ron had such a hyperactive owl. Dragging the owl with her she went across the room and turned on the ceiling light. Pig looked at her and started screeching again holding out his other leg, which had an envelope attached to it.

"All right, Pig! Hush! I'm getting it, just hold still a minute. Silly owl."

Hermione got the envelope off Pig as soon as she could and looked over at her clock. It was 7:30, and she usually never woke up before 8 on vacation if she could help it. Knowing that her parents should be gone by now, Hermione opened her door to get the obnoxious owl out of her hair. When Pig had left she sat down on her bed and broke the seal on the envelope. A smile crossed her face as she read the letter.

__

Hermione-

How are you? Done with your homework yet? Harry got here yesterday, and we were wondering if you would like to spend the next couple of weeks at the Burrow. Mum said we could take you to Diagon Alley and to Platform 9 ¾, so you need to bring all of your stuff if you do come. You would have to sleep in Ginny's room. Don't worry though, the Potter obsession has died. Write back with Pig.

-Ron

Hermione read the letter twice more before putting it down. She was glad he hadn't mentioned Viktor, it seemed they had come to a silent agreement not to mention him again. Viktor was really a very nice guy, but she felt like she could never see herself with him as more than friends. She had declined his offer to visit him in Bulgaria, not wanting to encourage him on seeking romantic involvement. She still wrote to him, however. He was really interesting when he wasn't going on about Quiditch.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when Pig flew back in and demanded attention. Seeing that it was now already she got dressed and went downstairs to call her Mum. When she got into the kitchen she gave Pig some water and a piece of bread to keep him happy while she called the dentist office where her parents worked. The secretary answered almost right away.

"Hello. This is Granger Dentistry. How may I help you?"

"Hello Sophie. This is Hermione, are either Mum or Dad available?"

"I think your Mum is free to talk right now. Hold on, I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

…

"Hermione?"

"Hey Mum."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if I could spend the rest of summer vacation at a friend's house."

"What friend?"

"Ron Weasley. I would be staying in his sister's room, and his parents will be home. They'll take me to school, too."

"I guess that's ok then. When are you going?"

I'm not sure. I guess the day after tomorrow."

That would be fine. I'll see you tonight then. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Mum."

Hermione put down the receiver and turned around to smile at Pig. Seeing that he was preoccupied with eating she raced upstairs again to write back to Ron.

~ChimaeraGurl

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Teasing

A/N: Hey everybody! This is a really short chapter, but it was just at the place to stop. I also didn't feel like going through and adding on because I just took exams and I am worn out! The third chapter is a lot longer though.

**Chapter 2:**

**Teasing**

Harry and Ron were sitting outside when Pig got back. The owl managed to circle around their heads several times before Ron caught him. Harry watched as Ron tried to look calm while opening the letter.

"What does it say?"

"She said she could, and asked if she should come over the day after next."

"You're really not a good actor, you know?"

"What?"

"I can tell that you're glad Hermione's coming."

"Well of course I am, Harry! She's our friend you know."

"O.K. Ron."

The boys stared at each other for a while before racing up to the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making lunch when they found her. They were about to ask her about when Hermione should come over when Fred and George came barging in with rumbling stomachs. Sometime in between bites of chicken sandwiches Ron managed to ask about Hermione coming over. Immediately Fred and George started batting their eyelashes at each other and making sappy comments in high voices.

"Be quiet you two! Don't make fun of your brother."

"Sorry Mum." said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Besides, I don't think Ron's love life is of an concern to you."

"Mum! I don't have a love life!" Fred, George, and Harry started to laugh. "You know what I meant! Hermione and I are just friends." Ron blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry dear. Anyways, you can pick her up by floo the day after next. I'll get your Father to put her fireplace on the network for then."

"All right. Thanks Mum."

The next day Hermione was once again awoken by Pig tapping on her window. She jumped out of bed, read the letter, and began to pack…even though it was only 7 o'clock.

**Thank You's**

_Fire Star~_My first review on this story! And so enthusiastic, too! Thanks a bunch.

_Gillian~_Hey B.O.B! Thanks! I couldn't do it without your help!

_Luna~_I love your name. Thanks for the encouragment.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Poor Neville

A/N: I was going to post this sooo much sooner, but this site wouldn't let me on. Sorry everybody. I really don't understand why it messed up, I don't think that I have AOL...oh well. Stuff happens. I hope that you like this chapter. It's my favorite so far. If you can't handle a little bit of Ginny bashing then stay away! It just fits this story so well. You have been warned! Haha.

**Chapter 3:**

**Poor Neville**

Hermione was sitting as calmly as she could in her living room on the day the Weasleys were to come for her. She couldn't help but be excited. She always had so much fun with the Weasley family.

She checked the clock for the millionth time that day. 12:10 in the afternoon. Ron was ten minutes late. She told herself that she shouldn't be worried. It was typical Ron to be late. He would probably come through her fireplace any minute now. Unless something was wrong with her fireplace. What if he ended up in the middle of the Sahara Desert? Oh geez, Hermione thought, they don't have fireplaces in the middle of the desert! She checked the clock again. 12:15. She glared at the fireplace before turning on the television, not really intending to watch it. Around 12:25 she gave up hope of him coming to get her. Maybe he just didn't want her there, she thought. Hermione lie down on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. Right then she heard a _thud_ behind her. She got up and looked to see Ron Weasley dusting himself off. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello Hermione." She walked over and slapped his arm. "_Ouch!_ What was that for?"

"You are half an hour late Ron Weasley!"

"Oh. I know but-"

"I thought you weren't even going to come! For all I knew somebody could be hurt and you couldn't make it because you were in a hospital somewhere!"

"Hermione, calm down. I'm sorry. Fred and George thought that it would be funny to lock me in the closet. It took almost 40 minutes before anybody found me."

"Oh. All right then. I guess it wasn't your fault."

"Umm…ok, I guess we can go now. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yeah, right here. She held up one end of her trunk without any effort.

"Whoa, been working out Hermione?"

"I put a spell on it while we were at school to make it feather light."

"I guess that makes sense."

The first thing Hermione saw when she came through the Weasley fireplace were two identical, mischievous grins.

"Hello Hermione."

"You two are really more of a pain than you are funny. Perhaps you should work on that."

"Awww. We love you too."

"Hermione!"

"Hey Harry! How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to be here."

"Not hard to believe. I'm going to go put my stuff in Ginny's room."

"Good luck!" The twins burst out.

Upon reaching Ginny's room Hermione heard very loud, off-key singing. She had to stifle a laugh as she began to realize what the words were.

__

You're sweet and you're kind,

I wish you were mine!

Your memory's not great,

Sometimes you run a bit late,

But I love you just the same!

No, this isn't a game--

Hermione, not able to take it any more, knocked on the door as loud as she could. There was a gasp on the other side of the door, and soon there was a very flushed face peeking out from the room.

"Oh Hermione! I thought you were one of my brothers. They've been bothering me all day. Come on in."

"Hello Ginny. I just wanted to put my stuff away."

"I'm so glad you're here. It's lonely being the only girl in the house. Besides Mum, that is. I finally have someone to talk to."

"Umm…well, I, uhh…" Hermione really didn't know what to say. She was almost afraid of exactly what they would be talking about.

"Here, you can go ahead and put your stuff in this drawer while we talk."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyways, did I tell you I don't like Harry anymore?"

"I don't think so." _Since when have we talked about anything? _Hermione thought.

"Well I don't. I've found somebody else." Hermione stayed silent. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"Sure." Hermione's mind screamed _NO_.

"Neville." Ginny let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh."

"He's so sweet! He's thoughtful and kind, and I don't even care that he's clumsy. I think he might even like me too, you know he asked me to the Yule Ball?"

"I know, I was there."

"I wonder if he will ask me out again when we get back to Hogwarts. We had such a good time at the Yule Ball together. I even have pictures that Colin took, see?" Ginny pulled a double picture frame out of the top drawer in her nightstand and handed it to Hermione. The first picture was of them dancing, with Ginny wincing as Neville stepped on her feet. The adjacent photo was of the two of them sitting at a table with Ginny smiling at Neville with dove eyes as he sent back a very nervous smile. Hermione thought he looked a bit scared. He just might have been, Hermione figured Ginny may have been talking wedding plans.

"That's very, err, nice Ginny."

"It's too bad you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Well, I know you said you and Krum were just friends, so that means you must not have anybody. You know, you don't get that giddy feeling whenever a guy you know loves you smiles at you."

"Sure…well I'm going to find Harry and Ron now." Hermione had a strong, evil little urge to remind Ginny that Neville had asked her to the ball first but she already had a date. She got out of the room as fast as she could before she said anything that she would regret.

After shutting the door, Hermione leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Poor Neville." she spoke to the air. Suddenly the hall erupted into laughter. She jumped in surprise and opened her eyes to see Fred, George, Ron, and Harry holding their stomachs laughing. When they had finally calmed down Harry spoke.

"We were coming to save you."

"Yeah, we figured she had you in a fetal position clawing at your ears by now." put in Ron.

"Nope, the ears are still there. Surprisingly."

"George and I were just coming to laugh at Ginny." Said Fred.

"I think you put what we've been saying since summer began perfectly." George looked around at them. They all looked at each other and laughed out "Poor Neville" at the same time.

**Thank You's**

_Canadian Crow~_ I hope that my instructions helped you with enhancements. You didn't comment on the story though, did you like it?

_Hermione Cline~_ I tried to update sooner, but I couldn't get on ff.net! Thanks a bunch for the review!

_Hermandron4ever~_ Forever and ever! Haha. There will definitely be a lot of R/Hr in this fic! Thank you so much, I was worried about them not being in character.

_Taryn~_ Hehe, me too! Thank you for the review!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Upset Reviewers

I'm sorry to those people who thought that this was a chapter…but I just had a few things to say in response to the reviews that I have been getting.

First of all, if you are going to review saying that my story could be a lot better, then please tell me how so! I can't improve my writing unless you guys tell me what you think that I'm doing wrong.

Secondly, I put a warning at the beginning of chapter 3(Poor Neville) that there was going to be a bit of Ginny bashing in it. I said that if you could not handle that to not read the chapter, and yet I got so many reviews with people that were upset about it! I'm sorry if you're upset that she is 'out of character,' but this is a fan fiction, it's not supposed to be perfect. Ginny is the way she is in my fic because I need her to be for the plot of it. If you don't like it, too bad. Nobody is forcing you to read this.

If you are going to review to tell me what you don't like, make sure that it is _constructive_ and not just 'it could be better.' If you can't handle characters not being how you like them, then go find a fic that is more to your taste.

To my other reviewers, thank you so much, and individual thanks will be up with chapter 4. In the next chapter they go to Diagon Alley where they have a run in with Malfoy.

~ChimaeraGurl


	6. Malfoy Gets His

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm such a butt monkey. I haven't updated in forever. I had part of it done, but then my computer went wacko on me and restarted, erasing all that I had done on this chapter. I was so ticked that I didn't want to start over right away. Then I got super busy and forgot about it. I'm really sorry. Yes, and I know this is really short. It just kinda ended though, you know what I mean? I couldn't really take this out further with how I planned the chapters. Only chapter 5 and 6 left to go! Almost there!

****

Chapter 4:

Malfoy Gets His

The bell hanging on the door of Flourish & Blotts danced as Hermione pushed open the door to walk outside. She had finally finished her school shopping. Harry and Ron had been with her also, but went to look in the Quidditch shop when she decided to look as some books for 'light' reading.

The streets were fairly crowded as she made her way to the shop, and she was stopped a few times by some friends who were also school shopping. She even spotted Neville hiding behind a trash can, when she was considering going over to ask what in the world he was doing she saw Ginny coming around the corner. Hermione thought it best then if she just continued on her way, nobody was that cruel.

Upon reaching the Quidditch shop Hermione saw Ron making large hand motions to Harry. She had seen this a million times before, Ron describing Quidditch plays to Harry, but it was somehow different this time. Ron had glanced over by chance, seeing her, and flashed her his classic Weasley grin before returning to finish his explanation to Harry. In that time her heart managed to skip a beat, and Hermione found herself short of breath. Had this been what Ginny meant before? It couldn't be, Ron was only a friend! She was just dismissing the missed breath as acute asthma when she heard a voice before her.

"Well well Granger. Admiring the Quidditch equipment now? No, I've seen you on a broom, you must be admiring the equipment on the Quidditch players." Turning around Hermione saw the last person she ever wanted to see…Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy. Shouldn't you be off kissing Daddy's butt instead of honoring me with your foul presence?"

"But this is so entertaining, quite a perfect match if I do say so myself. Just please, don't have kids. I'd hate to see what would come of a weasel and a squirrel." At that time Ron and Harry walked out of the store to join up with Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry practically growled.

"How nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you Weasley. It's so generous of you to take care of the mud blood here, seeing as no decent wizard would want her." Malfoy barely had a chance to spit out the last word before Ron had launched himself at him. Luckily Dean Thomas was passing by at that moment and aided Harry and Hermione pull Ron off Malfoy.

After all was said and done Malfoy was left with a black eye and bloodied nose. The Weasley, Harry, and Hermione headed off back to the Burrow.

__

Later that night…

"Ron?"

"Yeah Hermione? I've finished my homework if that's what you're going to ask."

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today. You know, with Malfoy. But you should let him get you so riled up, you could get into trouble."

"I know Hermione. I can't help it though. I hate it when he insults you-I mean anybody. I can't wait until he gets knocked off his high horse." Hermione smiled. She loved it that he was so protective of her.

"I'm going to go run over one of my new books before I go to bed. Good night."

"Night Hermione."

**THANK YOU TIME!**

I got so many awesome reviews this time around you guys, thank you so much. It really made my day after getting some nonconstructive critism(grrr).

_Hermione Weasley_~ We all love to tease Ron about Hermione! It's just fun! lol.

_to whom it may concern_~ I loved your review! You're welcome! I got a lot of grief over not making Hermione and Ginny best buds.

_Risquer_~ Yeah, haha, poor Neville, I had a ton of fun writing that.

_Sum1_~ I never said that Ginny was a like that, I'm not JK. For plot reasons, she's going to be just how I have her.

_Hermione Weasley_~ Yeah, I already said thank you to you, but there were reviews for different chapters that I hadn't said thank you for. lol. So thanks a ton for keeping up the reviews!

_Margarita Mocha_~ Thanks so much! You are on the good ship, R/Hrers rock!

_lostinthesupermarket_~ Thanks a bunch chica! Your name is hilarious btw.

_No Name?_~ That's fine if you like Ginny, I'm not carving her personality in stone. It's mainly for plot reasons that she is like that.

_No Name?_~ They are still on speaking terms in my fic. You'll see more of that in the next chapter. I thought that they were getting along fine, just Hermione is annoyed by her is all.

_Bozadrian_~ Why don't you tell me how it could be better??? I can't get better if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong.

_zoogerbas1_~ Thanks a million!

_katie_~ lol, the fluff is on the way! There will be bunches of fluffiness in chapter 6! Promise!

_Risquer_~ I hear ya! Fanfiction should be molded to fit the author's plot!

_Hermione Weasley_~ Thanks! Yes, I've decided that I'm not going to let the mean people bother me, lol.

_A fan I got an account_~ *e-hug* Thank you, glad you found it funny!

_Gillian__~ hahaha, I sure did get reason to Rant and Roar! Thanks buddy._

_Margarita Mocha_~ A second thanks for a second review! lol! Your review really made me smile, thank you so much.

_Sarah_~ Thanks chica! You rock!

_Jasmine_~ Thanks a ton! ^_^

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!******


End file.
